thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Nightly
Jake Nightly is a mobster appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Background Jake worked as a muscle to various mafia families. At some point he wanted to become Frankie Franchetti's personal bodyguard, but Frankie chose Jackie Estacado instead, leaving Jake with a grudge on him. Mob War After Jackie takes control of the Franchetti Mafia, Jake decides to kill him and take the control from his hands. He kills few of mobsters who served the family, including Vincenze Xeni as to send a message to Jackie. Jackie eventually meets with Jake at a downtown penn station. Jake declares that his Uncle Frankie owed them and now he does to. He reveals that he wanted to become Frankie's bodyguard, but then Jackie came in and took his place. Jake then begins to repeatedly punch Jackie. Jackie's bodyguards try to interfere, but are quickly killed by a sniper. All hell break loose and a shoot out erupts in station. Jackie pulls out a knife and stabs it into Jakes leg. Jake gets into a car and escapes, but not before leaving a bomb inside. After getting home, Jake's partner offers him to lay low for a while, but Jake responds that he won't do it as this is his town. Assault on Safe House The next day Jake assaults Franchetti Mafia's safe house, killing everyone inside and taking one women as a hostage. Jackie tries to calm down the woman, but Nightly opens fire on him. He then shoots the hostage straight through the head. Jackie and Nightly lock into a fist fight. Nightly reveals that he raped Jenny's death body. This makes Jackie to go into rage. After a brief fight, Jackie takes the upper hand and aims a gun to Nightly's head, makes him beg for mercy. Nightly answers that its not his style to beg. Before killing Nightly, Jackie proceeds to turn of the lights and declares that he wants to introduce his "friends" to him. Fate Although not shown, its implied that Jake was killed by The Darkness when Jackie turned off the lights. Personality Jake is well known women hater, which as Jackie reveals is because of his impotency. He sees all the women as dirty whores and likes to kill them in violent fashion. Jake is incredibly sadistic and doesn't approve any authority except his own. He was bitter and highly resentful that Jackie was Frankie's favorite. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Jake was shown to be adept in rifles when he kills Vincenze Xeni with one. * Close-Quarter Combatant: Jake could easily hold his own when fighting Jackie in close quarters. Gallery RCO010 14690night4.JPG|Jake as he appears when killing Vincenze Xeni RCO015 14690night5.JPG|Jake punching Jackie RCO016 1469night.JPG|Jake kicking Jackie on the ground RCO017 14690night8.JPG|Jackie stabbing Jake RCO018 14690night11.JPG|Jake escaping RCO016 1469night7.jpg|Jake taking a woman hostage RCO017 14691night9.jpg|Jake open firing on Jackie RCO018 14691night12.jpg|Jake killing the hostage RCO020 14691night15.jpg|Jake disarmed by Jackie attacks him RCO021 14691night16.jpg|Jake and Jackie fighting RCO022 146night19.jpg|Jake defeated by Jackie RCO023 1469night17.jpg|Jake killed by the Darkness Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis